A bulk storage bin, such as a grain storage bin, may have an opening in its top to provide access for loading bulk materials into the storage bin. Typically, this opening will have a lid or other cover that may be selectively placed over the opening to protect the contents of the storage bin from the elements. These lids or covers generally cannot be reached by the user at ground level, and the user is required to climb to the top of the storage bin in order to adjust the lid between the open and closed position. Climbing to the top of such storage bins can be inconvenient, and especially in rainy and windy conditions, can be dangerous.
Another disadvantage associated with lids for bulk storage bins is that they often open by rotating about a horizontal hinge. This can be disadvantageous because the space above the opening must be free from obstructions in order for the lid to be fully rotated to an open configuration.